<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up For Promotion by wooziwinks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173875">Up For Promotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks'>wooziwinks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Business of Boyfriends [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Office, Childhood Friends, Drunkenness, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, and LOTS of antics, booseoksoon, briefly, don't worry!!!!!, everyone works in the same office so the rest of SVT is in the bg, mentions of boogyu and seokhoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo and Soonyoung have been all over each other ever since their departments combined under one roof, and everyone in the company has been forced to witness the fact that they're both deeply in love with each other but too stupid to notice. Things come to a head when Soonyoung lets Wonwoo stay with him for a few days while his apartment is under repairs. In such close quarters, will the two childhood friends finally take their relationship to the next level?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Business of Boyfriends [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part two of the main office au story! This has been a long time coming, but soonwoo have such a sweet and complicated relationship that I've been really eager to get right. If you were a fan of the original boogyu office story, this one should definitely deliver! And if you haven't read that yet... you probably should lol but either way, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So you’re making out with your best friend at work. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait - not as in he’s your work best friend, he’s your </span>
  </em>
  <span>real </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend, and you also work together. And make out sometimes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like right now, on Jihoon’s office couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung sighed against Wonwoo’s lips and relaxed back against the soft, brown leather, focusing on the weight of his friend on top of him, and the strange, cool feeling of his glasses pressing up against his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The funniest thing about making out, in Soonyoung’s opinion, is the fact that you’re still fully present in your head as it happens. You can be writing a grocery list in your mind at the same time that you’ve got your tongue down someone’s throat, and they’ll have no way of knowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He giggled at the thought, then shivered at the feeling of cool fingertips on his skin, cupping his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo mumbled against his lips as he kissed him but Soonyoung just shook his head, smiling into the kiss, and Wonwoo smiled too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung wasn’t sure exactly how it had started. He wasn’t even sure if there was any particular </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> that had necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>started</span>
  </em>
  <span> - it was more like this was just a series of little </span>
  <em>
    <span>somethings</span>
  </em>
  <span> that happened to keep happening, lately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To that point - they had been here before, and maybe had never left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Soonyoung had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>making out with his best friend who was also his college roommate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And it went like that for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they graduated and moved to different sides of the city, and worked in different offices, and it stopped. No real start, no real end. But now they were here, together, again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonwoo…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung squeezed his eyes shut and curled his arms closer around his friend’s shoulders, trying to focus on the kiss and nothing else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lately his thoughts had been bringing him around and around in circles until he got dizzy. He missed being a carefree college kid that didn’t feel the need to question a good thing coming to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>feeling - pulling the man closer against him, sighing against his lips, reveling in the way he cupped his cheeks as he kissed him - </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> made sense to him. So he tried to just focus on that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was maybe because he was a little distracted that Soonyoung didn’t hear when Jihoon returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell - again?! Get out of my office!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They broke apart with a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a guilty giggle, scrambling to their feet while Jihoon gave the pair the evil eye and crossed his arms over his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just be going…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo murmured as he shuffled for the door, chin tucked against his chest shyly and cheeks bright, and Soonyoung made to join him, his own expression a confident grin, but stopped himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! I’m here for the manager meeting, you can’t get rid of me that easily, Jihoonie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man scoffed in disgust like he was ready to argue with that but was interrupted by the appearance of Seungcheol, who lifted a questioning eyebrow at Wonwoo as they passed each other in the doorway before shutting the door behind him and eyeing his managerial team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung, why do I get the feeling that you were up to no good with that guy in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon spat, sinking into the chair behind his desk as the other two crossed to plop on the couch. Soonyoung just giggled and shrugged, unaffected. Seungcheol eyed the manager beside him on the couch then sighed, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make this our first order of business - we’ve got to talk about you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon nodded in agreement from behind his desk, and Soonyoung blinked between them in genuine surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Wonwoo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol fixed him with a stern look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soonyoung, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you and Wonwoo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s been way too much with the two of you lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The director’s expression softened slightly, and he patted a hand on his friend’s knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know it’s been exciting having the design team move into our office and getting to work with your friend, and I’ve been lenient with you because of that. But now that they’re going to be working here permanently, you’ve got to find a more professional working relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and stop making out on my couch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon snapped. Soonyoung frowned, offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>professional!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was insulting to be called anything but, when he’d closed on three client accounts that month alone - not to mention all the late nights. Not to complain, because really, he’d been feeling on top of the world lately, getting more work done than ever before. It was just nice having Wonwoo with him: work was pretty much Soonyoung’s whole life right now, and it was nice to have his best friend be a part of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spotting the flash of frustration in the manager’s eyes, Seungcheol treaded lightly, squeezing the man’s knee encouragingly as he elaborated, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, look at Seungkwan and Mingyu, for example. They’ve found a way to keep it professional around the office even while being in a relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>those two</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to do with me and Wonwoo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon and Seungcheol exchanged a look: this was going about as well as they had imagined it would. The eldest sighed, deciding to let it drop for now before Soonyoung got any more frustrated - clearly they were going to need to take baby steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, just - no more making out around the office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly redirected to the folder he’d had tucked under his arm, pulling out a file to frown down at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now can we talk about this end-of-month report? I’ve been crunching the numbers…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung pouted dramatically to let the pair know he was still annoyed but then let the subject drop, pulling out his own copy of the report and frowning down at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a lot of things that were confusing him about Wonwoo and work and the intersection of the two right now, but Soonyoung knew that spending </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span> time together was what he wanted the least - that much was clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need Seungcheol or Jihoon or anyone else to understand what they had - hell, he didn’t get it himself, but wasn’t that half the point of being best friends with someone? It’s a relationship set apart from the others in your life. Soonyoung got that much at least, and he didn’t need the rest of it defined for him. Being with Wonwoo felt good, it didn’t need any label beyond that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The joke’s on those two mood killers anyways,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the last thought Soonyoung paid the topic before focusing on the current report discussion, </span>
  <em>
    <span>because Wonwoo and I are about to start spending more time together than ever before. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan slowly shuffled out of his bedroom with a jaw cracking yawn, rubbing his fists into his sleepy eyes and trusting his muscle memory to guide him the few steps into the living room and over to the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin watched his roommate from his perch in the kitchen with an amused expression, munching on a bowl of cereal, his cheeks full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan wasted no time sinking onto the couch as if exhausted by his short journey from his bedroom to the living room, but as soon as he touched down - the doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look of absolute bewilderment that spread across his roommate’s face was enough to nearly make Seokmin shoot fruit loops out his nose, cracking up as he set down his bowl and pushed off from the kitchen counter to cross over to the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who could that </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> be? Has Soonyoung forgotten the </span>
  <em>
    <span>no visiting before noon</span>
  </em>
  <span> rule?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan grumbled, rubbing at his eyes as if trying to wake up from the nightmare of having an unexpected guest at the crack of 10:00 am. When he dropped his hands as Seokmin pulled open the door, though, he lapsed into bewilderment all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo was standing in their doorway with a duffle bag over his shoulder, offering a shy smile and a little wave with the hand that wasn’t clutching - </span>
  <em>
    <span>a cat carrier?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, it’s you guys. Well now this makes a little more sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held up his phone for Seokmin to read the text conversation he’d pulled up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to visit Soonyoung but I guess I’m a little early and he’s not home yet, so he told me to come here. Do you mind if I…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man trailed off awkwardly and Seokmin finally blinked, jumping aside to allow him through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, of course! Come on in!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo nodded his thanks and stepped inside, toeing off his shoes and setting down his cat carrier and bag by the entrance before following Seokmin into the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan patted the couch and the older man obediently took a seat beside him, offering the younger man a fond smile and ruffling his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your bedhead is cute, Seungkwan. Did you just wake up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan pouted, then brought his hands to his cheeks in dismay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I swollen??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo chuckled as he watched the man began desperately trying to review his reflection in his phone screen to determine his level of swelling, then turned his attention to Seokmin, who called, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who is this little sweetheart~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was crouched in front of the cat carrier and poking his fingers through the bars in the front, giggling whenever a paw stretched out to bat at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Socks, she’s a rescue cat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo responded matter-of-factly. Seungkwan suddenly jumped to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shoot - speaking of rescue…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trailed off for a moment, then lunged forward in time to scoop up a little white dog that had just come to investigate the newcomers and was probably moments from</span>
  <em>
    <span> losing it </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the sight of Socks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha! Knew it. Come here, baby, come meet our </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> guest…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan tutted, returning to the couch with the puppy in his arms, who was wiggling in dismay at having been captured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about dogs, Wonwoo? Do you want to say hi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked as he sunk back down onto the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside him Wonwoo shifted slightly, eyeing the hyperactive animal with a little apprehension as he adjusted his glasses on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan smiled with understanding, holding Bookkeu in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’ll keep him here with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dog huffed and wiggled slightly in his lap prison but quickly ran out of steam and curled up on Seungkwan’s legs, who stroked along Bookkeu’s body and cooed his approval at his well-behaved little angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo watched with fascination, then finally reached out a hand to gently brush a few fingers experimentally between the puppy’s ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked softly, like he didn’t want to wake the dozing dog, and Seungkwan smiled fondly across at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my baby angel, Bookkeu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seungkwan’s baby angel Bookkeu,</span>
  </em>
  <span> huh? Seems a bit long for a name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo murmured without looking away from the sleepy dog he was petting, the joke taking a moment to sink in before Seungkwan snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, about Socks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin asked with a mouthful of cereal, having returned to his perch in the kitchen, and Seungkwan nodded once with pursed lips, able to pick up where his roommate left off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, are you bringing her… to Soonyoung’s place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m gonna be staying with Soonyoung for a bit while my apartment is having some repairs done. He offered since I couldn’t go to a hotel with a cat…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan leaned back to lift his eyebrow at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna stay with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soonyoung? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m sorry you’ve fallen on such hard times…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, but then he caught the eye of his roommate, who was all but </span>
  <em>
    <span>flailing</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind Wonwoo’s back and sending out ???? and !!!!! signals to Seungkwan with his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The roommates held a quick conversation with their eyes, their signals flying over the head of their guest who was still consumed with petting the sleepy puppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo staying with Soonyoung? Had things finally progressed a little in their weird </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends who make out sometimes</span>
  </em>
  <span> relationship? Now that they had their normally quiet coworker to themselves - maybe they could get some information out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are pretty close though, right Wonwoo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin pursed his lips over at the older man, his roommate nodding along slowly, preparing for their little interrogation. Wonwoo nodded easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, he’s my best friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin deflated slightly, but Seungkwan jumped in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends, though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo paused in petting Bookkeu to lift his gaze and peer across at the younger man, expression curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan pressed his lips together, feeling a little cornered. Finally he decided to just come out with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Soonyoung told us Jihoon busted you guys making out on his office couch the other day…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo huffed out a shy laugh, dropping his gaze back to the sleeping dog again though his hands now rested on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well… I suppose we’re - </span>
  <em>
    <span>really close</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friends…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin came over to plop down cross-legged on the rug in front of the pair, reaching out to pick up where Wonwoo left off with petting Bookkeu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Wonwoo, haven’t you guys ever thought about… being </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than just friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo stared down at Seokmin’s hand running rhythmically over Bookkeu’s belly over and over again, his eyes softening slightly as he considered the question, smiling fondly to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trailed off then, the thought apparently lost. A long silence stretched on between them as Wonwoo seemed to be thinking over the question in his head, like maybe this wasn’t the first time, his eyebrows pulled together on his forehead, expression a little pained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The roommates locked eyes with each other and silently screamed at the atmosphere suddenly being created in their apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The amount of Yearning they were witnessing on Wonwoo’s face was so potent that Seungkwan felt like he had to go call his boyfriend just to make sure he was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>real,</span>
  </em>
  <span> like maybe it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>contagious</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something. Seokmin was nearly choking back tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The roommates expressed this all to each other in a matter of seconds through their eyes and telepathic connections before schooling their expressions into something more acceptably neutral, Seungkwan reaching out a hand to gently rest on Wonwoo’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonwoo…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But suddenly, someone was banging on the door, causing all three men to jump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?? Hellooooo! Open up, I know you got my bestie in there! Is this a hostage situation? I brought donuts!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Called a jolly voice from out in the hallway, it’s owner continuing to bang on the door as he awaited an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bookkeu yelped and jumped to his feet, scurrying off into one of the bedrooms to hide from whoever had rudely awoken him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Soonyoung.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan growled, hopping to his feet to stomp over to the door and rip it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough it was Soonyoung, looking bright eyed and a little sweaty, decked out in a tracksuit and clutching a flat box that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dokyeom Donuts</span>
  </em>
  <span> in cute bubble letters on the top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Seungkwannie, do you happen to have a Wonwoo in-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before the man could finish the quip there were fingers wrapping around his neck, Seungkwan literally strangling the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a monster, Soonyoung!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The youngest seethed through his teeth, the bittersweet smile of his quiet coworker playing in his head over and over again. And besides all that, his neighbor-slash-manager was just damn annoying!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung seemed undeterred by the treatment though, simply laughing away as his cheeks turned more and more red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo suddenly appeared at Seungkwan’s side and easily batted his hand away from around his friend’s neck, unphased by the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Wonwoo, sorry to keep you waiting! I went the long way on my jog.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung slung an arm around his friend’s shoulders as he stepped into the apartment, beaming even as Seungkwan literally growled at him upon entering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I picked up donuts for everyone on my way back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved the box around again and Seokmin cheered, scurrying over to take it from him and pull it open, revealing a dozen plump, glistening rings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bought </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweets</span>
  </em>
  <span> while out on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>jog?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan lifted an eyebrow at the man and shook his head, his regard for the older man dropping by the second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the comment went unnoticed as the group descended on the donuts and eventually even Seungkwan couldn’t help but try one, negotiating to split one with Wonwoo who seemed a little wary about pounding down so much sugar all at once, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung and Wonwoo gathered their things and headed out soon after, Seokmin waving them off in the hallway before shutting the door and spinning on his heel to face Seungkwan, flattening himself dramatically against the back of the door as if barely able to hold himself up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His roommate had been waiting for him there and now that they were alone, their eyes were bugging out of their heads all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit Wonwoo is in love with Soonyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay right?! That’s definitely what I saw, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin pressed a hand over his gaping mouth, feeling truly shocked by the display his coworker had made in their living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in love but he can’t do anything about it? Did Soonyoung reject him already? I don’t understand!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was suddenly extremely personally invested, and also on the verge of tears again. He just couldn’t believe it: this was something out of a drama but it was happening right before his eyes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting ahead of things, though. Soonyoung might not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can he </span>
  <em>
    <span>not know!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin threw his arms up in dismay, then clutched them to his chest again, expression melting into one of horror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god what if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t know…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan sighed, pursing his lips in a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now they’re going to be staying together…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The roommates shared a worried look, though they weren’t even sure who they were more worried about. It was obvious they were going to have to do something about this ASAP - they just weren’t sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>what. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So obviously you know your way around here, I don’t think a tour will be necessary, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung laughed as he led the way into his apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo had been over a hundred times before so this was nothing new, but there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> something a little different buzzing in the air between them as Soonyoung guided the man over to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I set your bed up next to mine, but if you want we can put it in the living room instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, and Wonwoo shrugged too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where it is now is fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stated simply, shrugging off his bag to set down beside the makeshift bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he brought the cat carrier into the living room and pulled open its little door, crouching down to offer his hand to the apprehensive cat still curled up inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me stay with you, Soonyoung, it’s a big help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said without looking up from the cat just beginning to sniff at his hand. His friend giggled jovially and offered a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No prob! Happy to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Soonyoung had changed and showered from his jog that it started to seem like there might actually be a little bit of a ‘prob’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo hadn’t left his spot in the living room but was now perched on the couch, legs tucked underneath him and Socks curled up on his lap, purring softly as he stroked slowly along the length of her spine. He joined his silent companion in watching Soonyoung wander back and forth through the apartment, stealing glances in their direction when he thought his friend wasn’t looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung, you’re pacing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man jumped and froze when his friend spoke, but when he turned to face him, Wonwoo offered him a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not used to having anyone around, huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He patted the couch beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t had a chance to meet Socks yet, right? Come say hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung blinked and pursed his lips, making his way over to join his friend on the couch without another word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if he really had been pacing, but maybe Wonwoo was right - it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little weird to have someone in the apartment with him, though he wasn’t sure why. He spent plenty of time with Wonwoo, of course. But maybe it was a little different when they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything in particular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I adopted her from the shelter just recently - it was too bad about the timing with my apartment repairs…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo explained softly just to fill the silence, watching his friend and knowing he was barely listening anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung leaned down close to peer into the cat’s eyes, blinking back at her and reaching out an unsure hand to stroke between her ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo resisted chuckling at the display. His friend was such an animal lover, but around actual animals he always seemed to get a little apprehensive. He couldn’t help but think it looked like one cat meeting another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said her name is Socks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo nodded, then quirked a brow down at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you ever read the book about Socks the cat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung shook his head, pouting up at the man with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Socks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo captured one of his cat’s paws and offered it out to his friend, who gently poked at the soft pink pads on the bottom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because the bit of white fur on each of her paws looks like socks, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung lit up at the revelation, stroking his fingers over each of the cat’s white patches in acknowledgement. Socks rolled onto her side and batted playfully at his hand, making him giggle as Wonwoo smiled fondly down at the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She likes you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung blinked over at him, then back down at the cat, stroking her gently a few times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a deep breath and from the way he was curled against his friend’s side on the couch, Wonwoo felt the man’s shoulders relax a little, too. It made the man smile a bit to himself: Soonyoung wasn’t so different from Socks, adjusting to something new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you won’t worry too much while I’m here, Soonie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He murmured, and the man turned to blink at him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m not worried!”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He asserted, then leaned in to press an affectionate kiss to his friend’s cheek. When Wonwoo turned his head, he pressed one to his lips, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned closer, kissed him again, and once more - but then Socks meowed in protest at the closing space between them and Soonyoung finally pulled away with a giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he wasn’t worried at all, and all things considered, Wonwoo wasn’t either. Perhaps that had been naive. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>today felt like a good day for a trip to the office :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You getting hungry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung blinked over at his friend just as his stomach growled again, more audible now that Wonwoo had paused the show they’d been watching. The man chuckled at the sound and extracted an arm from where it’d been tucked between them, pressed into each other in the corner of the couch, to adjust his glasses on his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung giggled too, checking his watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess it’s just about dinner time…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crawled to his feet and stretched his arms up above his head with a pleasant, strained sound, dissolving into giggles again when his friend poked the exposed skin of his stomach before heading over to the entranceway to start pulling on his shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going somewhere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo leaned over the arm of the couch to watch him curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I usually eat dinner at Seokmin and Seungkwan’s. C’mon, I’m sure they’ll share with you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo laughed, but when he saw the look of confusion on Soonyoung’s face he sat up from his perch on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, are you serious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo was appalled, and he let out another bewildered laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the world, Soonyoung? Why don’t you just order in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man pouted as he was laughed at before finally answering from between pursed lips,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that I like home cooking more… Seokmin’s food reminds me of my mom’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo was left breathless by the sudden, painful twist of his guts at the soft admission. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> - he would’ve grit it through his teeth if he had said it out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dangerous: they could be talking about something as innocuous as takeout and suddenly Soonyoung would get that sentimental look in his eye that makes Wonwoo ready to fling himself out a window. Soonyoung always did this to him, but it had been especially bad lately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo climbed to his feet and padded over into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and peering around its contents with a thoughtful expression, propelled by the sudden, inescapable desire to give Soonyoung whatever he wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what - I’ll cook tonight. There’s kimchi, we can have kimchi fried rice. And we can pick up some more groceries tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung, who had been watching him curiously, crossed over to join him in the kitchen, expression melting into one of confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to cook? Excuse me, who are you and what have you done with Wonu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo rolled his eyes and elbowed the man as he approached, hoping it would help mask the slight tinge to the tips of his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, it’s just kimchi fried rice, anyone can do that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> can do that you know, lazybones…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung made such a burdened face at the thought of trying to cook that Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh again, naturally this time as he pulled out a fry pan from the cupboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short while later they were seated together at the coffee table in the living room, half watching some random anime they’d thrown on and munching on bowls of rice while Socks paced curiously between them on the rug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is soooo gooood…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung groaned as he shoveled food into his face, already working on his second bowl. Wonwoo just rolled his eyes, reiterating, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, this is the easiest meal in the world Soonyoung, even you could cook it if you wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head with a giggle and stuffed cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s better when you make it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his phone and snapped a photo that through the haze of recovering from the compliment Wonwoo speculated must be a pretty unimpressive picture of some rice in a bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sending a pic to those guys, Seokmin should know there’s a new chef in town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo gave an exasperated laugh and shook his head. This was the addictive nature of spending time with Soonyoung: his friend would compliment him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything -</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d find a way to celebrate Wonwoo </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathing</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, Wonwoo was no damn chef. But still, it felt good to cook for Soonyoung. It felt good to do anything for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a tingling sensation just beneath the man’s skin that had started from the moment Soonyoung had pouted at him from the doorway and it had spread from his fingertips to his toes, a buzzing, pent-up energy that was becoming more and more familiar to Wonwoo lately. He knew the treatment, but he didn’t know the cure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man blinked up from giggling down at his phone and the innocent expression was enough to propel Wonwoo forward, crashing their lips together - a little clumsily in its haste, but they were used to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung relaxed into the kiss instantly, soft and compliant for a hungry Wonwoo that shoved him back against the base of the couch and clawed at his jaw, his neck, his hair. He sighed at the feeling of Wonwoo’s fingers curling tightly around his wrist, holding him down - as if he was going anywhere? - then hitched his breath as the man nibbled at his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing so frantically could only be done in short bursts and the pair came apart as quickly as they’d come together, panting heavily and blinking into each other’s faces, asking and answering the same questions with wide, rapid blinking eyes they always did in a moment like this: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that okay? Is this okay? Are we okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung huffed out a giggle as he caught his breath, answering all questions with the sound, and Wonwoo deflated with a relieved huff of his own, then eyed the man with a narrow-eyed smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You taste like kimchi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo made a disgusted face at the giggled response and shoved his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began extracting himself from Soonyoung to return to his seat at the table as the man protested, not wanting to be misunderstood,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I</span>
  <em>
    <span> love</span>
  </em>
  <span> kimchi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo rolled his eyes, but his stomach twisted painfully at the stupid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soonyoung-brand compliment all the same. And the buzzing started all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Soonyoung stepped out of the bathroom after finishing his bedtime routine he spotted a round little ball of fur curled up on the rug near the door where he’d discarded one of his hoodies some time ago. It apparently made a good bed for Socks, who was purring in her sleep, fluffy black fur rising and falling rhythmically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung crouched down and watched her for a while, thinking it was kind of interesting having a cat in the apartment. He’d never had one growing up, so he’d felt somewhat apprehensive when Wonwoo had first let her out, because he didn’t know what to expect. She just seemed so small, and delicate, and not exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendly</span>
  </em>
  <span> - not like a dog, anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most unsettling part, though, was how quiet she was: it was strange to Soonyoung to have an animal loose in his home and not even know where she was. Indeed, every time he turned around she seemed to be somewhere different - on the couch, on the rug, on the table, in her carrier. But as he got more used to her, he noticed two things started happening: he became more aware of where she was, keeping track in the back of his mind without trying, and he became more charmed by the game of spotting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, sleeping on his hoodie on the floor of the hallway - a new spot. Very cute. He watched the curl of her back rising and falling, and he understood the appeal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung straightened and stepped into the bedroom to find that Wonwoo was already changed into his pajamas and tucked into the futon set up on the floor, face obscured by the book he held in front of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, were you waiting for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung blinked in earnest surprise at the man as he pulled the door closed behind him and shoved his clothes in the hamper. He’d never had to consider how long he was taking to get ready before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> take a million years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo responded just to tease him, clearly unbothered by the quiet time it afforded him to read before bed. But Soonyoung just rolled his eyes, deciding he wasn’t the wrong one here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need a skincare routine, bro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man on the floor just laughed. Soonyoung thought it was a cute sight, with the blanket pulled up to his chin like that. He crossed over to crouch down over his friend, reaching out a hand to stroke at his bangs until the man leaned away with a lift of his eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you petting me, Soonyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answered truthfully. Then, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you be lonely down here by yourself? Maybe you should sleep in the bed with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo rolled his eyes and nudged Soonyoung away with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go to bed, weirdo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung pursed his lips like he wasn’t satisfied with the answer, frowning down at his friend until Wonwoo sighed and pulled his glasses off his face, folding them delicately and offering them up to the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, put them on the nightstand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It worked - Soonyoung was thoroughly distracted by such a sacred task, taking the glasses in his hands like they were a precious item and straightening to set them gently on the nightstand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to pull back the blankets on his bed, then paused to watch Wonwoo set his book aside and turn over onto his side, getting comfortable under the quilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wake me up if you need anything, okay? Like extra blankets or whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh. Goodnight, Soonyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It still didn’t feel satisfying somehow but the man just climbed into bed, sparing one last glance at the back of his friend’s head before clicking off the light and settling under the blankets himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, it just felt strange: both having Wonwoo here, and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> next to him. Within arms reach - knowing where he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung stared into the darkness of the room and listened to the sound of breathing that wasn’t his, turning it over and over in his head until he fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Soonyoung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weight on the bed. A weight on his shoulder - light, but definitely there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All at once Soonyoung jerked awake and sat up on his elbows, blinking in surprise up into a pair of equally startled eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s just me - where are the extra blankets?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to make sense of anything that was happening in his half-asleep mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wonwoo’s here, he’s staying here, he’s staying on the floor in your room, and you were sleeping, but he’s waking you up because he needs help finding something, he needs - </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cold?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It finally registered and Soonyoung sat up more completely, glancing at the clock on his nightstand to confirm it was nearly three in the morning and reaching to pull back the blankets, brushing Wonwoo’s hand on the mattress as he did - definitely cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine I can get it myself if you just -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man protested but Soonyoung was already awake, throwing back the duvet and slipping to his feet with a shake of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No they’re stored in a weird place, I’ll get it, just warm up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He absently pulled the duvet up over Wonwoo’s lap where the man was perched on the edge of the mattress, mind already halfway across the apartment and trying to remember where he’d shoved that damn quilt, but still able to notice the way his friend obediently tucked his legs up under the warmth, settling to wait on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Soonyoung returned from rummaging around in the hallway closet Wonwoo had curled up under the duvet, dozing in the warm spot the bed’s former occupant had left behind. Without a second thought Soonyoung dumped the extra blanket on the futon and crawled in beside his friend, curling his arms around his middle and his thigh up around his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo woke up slowly, sighing contentedly, shifting back instinctively into the warm body pressed against his spine, then finally beginning to wiggle in his friend’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what gives? What about the blanket?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung confirmed, tucking his cheek into the space between his friend’s jaw and shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I can warm you up better than it will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugged him closer for emphasis and Wonwoo groaned, struggling weakly in his grip. Soonyoung pressed his face into the square of his friend’s shoulders and breathed in deeply, and for whatever reason, it stilled the man. They stayed curled together in silence a long moment before the captor finally mumbled against the soft fabric of his hostage’s pajamas, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you’re cold. You can stay here, if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand came to rest over Soonyoung’s own where it was curled around the man’s waist. Wonwoo’s voice rumbled pleasantly against his friend’s face where it was pressed into his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Soonie, I’m sorry I woke you. Let’s go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, but obediently, Soonyoung let his friend pull his hand away from his middle, releasing himself. He crawled out from under the duvet and back onto the futon, taking a moment to spread out the second blanket before settling in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung hooked his chin over the edge of the mattress and watched his friend, waiting until he stilled before checking, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Comfortable?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s much better, thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung didn’t move from staring down at him, so Wonwoo made a point of closing his eyes. He couldn’t go wherever that </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> led right now, he was too tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Soonyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Night, Wonu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Soonyoung didn’t budge until he watched his friend’s face relax, his breath becoming slow and rhythmic through slightly parted lips, expression serene. Soonyoung ended up falling asleep that way, his neck craned to the edge of the mattress, watching the slow rise and fall of the pile of blankets on his bedroom floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung was falling asleep at his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually, he did that pretty regularly, but at least today he had a good guess why. Not that he was making guesses at much of anything - he was falling asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Wonwoo, out at his desk in the main office and staring into Soonyoung’s open door from across the room, that was guessing at why the man was falling asleep at his desk as he worried at his bottom lip. He was so preoccupied in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the group of </span>
  <em>
    <span>meddlers</span>
  </em>
  <span> that had slowly wheeled their chairs over to surround him, observing him observing Soonyoung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Chan who finally broke the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, is he really just straight up sleeping in there? Like, with the door open?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo jumped slightly at the sudden voice, then looked even more bewildered at the small crowd that had joined him in staring at Soonyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t he </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that, anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu raised an eyebrow and looked to his boyfriend for validation - still somewhat new here, but quick on the uptake when it came to snarky remarks - and Seungkwan nodded his approval, though Seokmin beside him added, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, but he usually at least closes the door…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo jumped in, knowing there would be no natural end to the trash talking when it came to this bunch, and feeling bad enough as it was already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kept him up late last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan choked on the mouthful of coffee he’d just sucked up and the group made a big show of either patting his back or pointing and laughing as he sputtered, too distracted to note the embarrassed tinge that brightened the older man’s cheeks. He hadn’t meant it like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well why don’t you go wake him up for the staff meeting, Wonwoo? You’d probably be the best one for the job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin finally turned back to offer the man a kind smile once he’d confirmed Seungkwan was going to make it, the latter nodding furiously that he agreed with the suggestion even as he still was coughing and pink in the face. Wonwoo frowned, finding the offer a little odd but deciding they were probably right, then stood to head over to his friend’s office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four watched him go, the youngest waiting until the man was out of earshot before smacking Seungkwan on the arm and hissing, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Way to go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seungkwan, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you nearly blew the mission! Thankfully Seokmin saved it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The senior account executive pouted and smacked his friend right back, hissing in return, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what Seokmin is here for, Chan, so I didn’t blow anything! And to that point -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused to check over his shoulder that Wonwoo was still out of earshot before continuing, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a part of this! Operation: Help Soonyoung Realize Wonwoo’s In Love With Him is a Boo-Seok-only mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan made a noise of protest, but Mingyu beat him to the pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What! I don’t get to help either?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan shook his head, expression solemn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I love you, but not this time. You just don’t know Soonyoung like I do, and you should be grateful every day for that. I mean, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swiveled in his chair to watch the scene unfolding now in the manager’s office, and the group turned to look with him: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the open door they watched Wonwoo lay a gentle hand on his friend’s back, leaning down close to his face, apparently speaking softly to him, but it was enough that the man slowly lifted his head from his desk, blinking sleepy, confused eyes up at his friend’s face until it finally registered and he broke into a lazy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a red spot forming in the middle of his forehead where it had been pressed down and Wonwoo reached up to rub his thumb over it, shoulders shaking slightly as he chuckled at the dopey way his friend crossed his eyes up at him as he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan growled, disgusted. Chan giggled in amusement at the comment, but Mingyu looked bewildered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why! Isn’t he cute?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly it: he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>too cute.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lethally, evilly cute. Poor Wonwoo never stood a chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan explained before taking his boyfriend by the shoulders and turning him in his wheely chair away from the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look away, baby, before he gets you too. You’re just too sweet hearted for your own good, if you get one dose of those goo-goo eyes he’ll have you jumping into traffic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man protested with a frown, then nibbled on his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean - not for </span>
  <em>
    <span>no reason,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d have to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty good reason,</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan cracked up, clutching his middle until Seungkwan and Mingyu both spun on him to hush him, not wanting to draw attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin was still watching the scene unfold in the office, his elbow on the desk in front of him and his chin in his hand. He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty cute together…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, not you too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan exclaimed, swiveling his friend’s chair around to face him and fixing him with a serious look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minnie, I’m really sorry to do this to you, but you leave me no choice: The Banana Incident.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin’s face instantly twisted into one of disgust, actually gagging before slapping a hand over his mouth, and Chan dissolved into cackling again though Mingyu looked horrified, exclaiming, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a reminder of something </span>
  <em>
    <span>so horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soonyoung did in front of us once, that we’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>again fall for his innocent baby routine. He is a bastard first, baby second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan shook his head slowly, expression solemn, and beside him, Seokmin nodded even more slowly, eyes closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seokmin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette’s eyes flew open again to find that suddenly Jihoon was standing in front of his chair, a hand planted on his hip and his eyebrows pulled together as he looked his managee over. The trio surrounding him fell silent and still at the appearance of a manager, trying to remain inconspicuous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright? You’re looking so pale all of a sudden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin squeaked out, hand still pressed over his mouth and color beginning to flood his cheeks. Jihoon frowned but seemed to accept the answer, dropping his hand from his hip like he was about to turn away again - but suddenly over his shoulder Seokmin spotted Wonwoo and Soonyoung in the office directly behind his manager sharing a tender, private kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He choked out before Jihoon could spot them, suddenly compelled to cover for the pair, and his manager turned back to face him, lifting an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean - uh - I </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> - am I still pale?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin was grasping at straws to come up with a reason to make his manager stay facing him, finally returning to the topic at hand albeit not smoothly or at a normal volume. Jihoon seemed to take the bait though, frowning and planting a hand on his hip again as he leaned down closer into the man’s space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, now you’re looking pretty flushed… Do you think you have a fever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached up to press the back of his fingers gently to the man’s forehead and Seokmin froze up, gulping once and then twice before answering too firmly, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was that or he was having an actual heart attack, but the former seemed easier to explain to his manager. Jihoon frowned harder, and dropped his hand down to rest on the man’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to lay down in my office for a bit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin responded emphatically, and although no one saw it, Seungkwan rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that he coaxed Seokmin to his feet and led him away with a careful hand to the small of his back, the younger man making a good show of going nice and slow because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span> and totally not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>reveling in the attention</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three remaining men watched the pair go with various levels of amused, amazed, and annoyed expressions before Seungkwan finally sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell just happened? This mission has completely derailed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The saddest part is they’re not even fucking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three jumped and screamed at the sudden appearance of the voice behind them, swiveling in their chairs to reveal a cackling Soonyoung, and loyal Wonwoo by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soonyoung!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan leapt to his feet to mime spin-kicking the bastard manager as Chan was once again doubled over in laughter, and Wonwoo and Mingyu exchanged a similar, weary expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drawn to the sound of antics in his office, Seungcheol appeared in the doorway of the conference room across the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you kids up to over there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barked, then jabbed a finger at the still cackling manager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung! Round ‘em up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung saluted then made like he was arresting Seungkwan, grabbing the man’s wrists and pulling them behind his back with a shake of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright buddy you heard the man, you’re coming downtown…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan sputtered in bewilderment and struggled in his grasp, finally able to break free as Soonyoung turned his attention on ‘rounding up’ Chan next, and the senior account executive took the opportunity to snatch his boyfriend’s hand and stomp away with him in tow, grumbling something about </span>
  <em>
    <span>being able to make his way to the meeting all by himself, thank you very much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This mission had definitely derailed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>brief mention of alcohol and getting drunk in this chapter, please take care</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo was feeling a little like Socks. Was this what it was like to be a cat? Perched on the couch, feeling a little timeless. Watchful eyes on your subject at hand. </p><p> </p><p>The subject, of course, was Soonyoung, sitting cross legged on the rug with a million files spread out on the coffee table and a red pen in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>He was still in his work shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and collar buttons undone, his tie discarded some time ago though he still looked awfully professional, leaned over the table marking up spreadsheets and reviewing documents with his eyebrows pulled together. </p><p> </p><p>Actually, Wonwoo had been watching long enough to come up with all kinds of words that described how his friend looked: Focused. Diligent. Serious. Hardworking. Meticulous. Exacting. </p><p> </p><p>Sexy - definitely that one. </p><p> </p><p>But also pretty tired - probably hungry, too. Wonwoo worried at his bottom lip. Was this what it felt like to be a cat? Anticipation, but not knowing when the action would be. Following the other’s lead. </p><p> </p><p>When Soonyoung had brought his work home Wonwoo hadn’t been surprised - his friend had always been that way, even going the extra mile in university when you don’t even get paid for it, as Wonwoo had often reminded the man after discovering him pulling another all-nighter in the library for whatever project of the week it was. </p><p> </p><p>He’d been content to leave his friend to it, busying himself by reading and preparing some dinner for them - just ramyeon this time, since he still hadn’t had a chance to go grocery shopping - but as the evening crept on, it became more and more clear that Soonyoung was never going to stop on his own. </p><p> </p><p>It was his house and he was the manager and so Wonwoo had been trying to play by his rules, but he was in fact not a cat and had his own free will, and ability to speak, and even opposable thumbs. Sorry Socks - the cat lifestyle wasn’t so easy after all. Wonwoo made a note to himself to pick up a treat for her too, next time he went to the shop. </p><p> </p><p>“Soonyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>He sunk down onto the rug beside his friend, then clapped a hand on his shoulder when the man barely responded, nudging the ignored bowl of food closer into his line of vision. </p><p> </p><p>“You should eat before it gets any later.”</p><p> </p><p>The manager eyed the dinner, then the spreadsheet on the table in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s still a lot to do…”</p><p> </p><p>He admitted, sounding tired. Wonwoo nudged his friend’s side, trying to help him lighten up a little. He leaned around to try and catch his eye. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s always going to be more work, right? It’ll still be there tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung pouted slightly with a sigh then slowly broke into a smile, finally peering over at his friend, clearly giving up the fight. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess I can’t argue with that. Plus, I almost never get to see you lose your patience like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo tilted his head curiously, observing the way his friend narrowed his eyes at him even as he grinned. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been waiting for me to finish, I could feel your eyes on me just like Socks.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded over at the cat across the room, who was swinging her tail lazily from her vantage point on the shelf, eyes fixated on the pair. Wonwoo scoffed, nudging his friend again. </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t waiting for you, I was reading my book.”</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, he’d been sitting behind Soonyoung so there was no way he could have noticed Wonwoo’s staring. Right? </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung just giggled. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re blushing, Wonu…”</p><p> </p><p>He cooed, just to be annoying, then giggled again. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo hadn’t been - not really - but his ears were starting to burn now. Soonyoung leaned into his space and he leaned away, but it didn’t deter the man. His eyes were wide and earnest like he was asking an innocent question, though his tone was still teasing as he inquired, </p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna give me a kiss for a job well done?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo tsk-ed and shoved him away, rolling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so annoying. Why don’t you just eat your dinner already?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung pouted, his face still close to Wonwoo’s as he asked with a voice too soft, it was torture, why was he like this?!</p><p> </p><p>“So you don’t want to kiss me?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo sighed. Oh, he’d asked himself that question a lot, lately. But the problem was that he did want to kiss Soonyoung - preferably all the time, and every kind of way he could think of: soft, and slow, and sweet, and hard, and rough, and fast, and lazy, and long. </p><p> </p><p>But that was a weird thing to think about your best friend, right? </p><p> </p><p>Probably their mistake had been breaking the seal in the first place - sharing a kiss. But that had been so long ago, there was nothing they could do about it now. </p><p> </p><p>Objectively speaking, Wonwoo suspected that Soonyoung was just extremely kissable. He had soft, plush lips, and alluring, glittery eyes, he exuded confidence and radiance - probably anyone would be extremely interested in kissing him, which is why it wasn’t that weird to think about it, even as his best friend. It wasn’t even that weird to regularly do it, since they were best friends. Right?</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo leaned in to peck his lips lightly over Soonyoung’s own, deciding not to belabor the issue any longer. But the swift action didn’t seem to be what his friend had in mind and he chased after Wonwoo’s lips as they pulled away, capturing them again with his own. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo held still for Soonyoung, settling under the weight of the man’s arms as they encircled his shoulders, fingers laced loosely together somewhere behind his head. Soonyoung kissed him slowly; it was nothing like the usual frantic way they came together, and Wonwoo noticed. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed the comfortable way they were knelt together on the rug, and the soft smack of Soonyoung’s lips against his own filling the room, usually unintelligible over the buzzing of Wonwoo’s own messy thoughts when they did this. It was almost meditative - an exhale, after a long day at work. </p><p> </p><p>Then Soonyoung began unbuttoning his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“W-what’re you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo gasped against his lips, and Soonyoung huffed out a breathy laugh as he commented lightly, </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to get food on my work shirt, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed Wonwoo again as he asked that last bit, finishing off the last few buttons with one hand. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo felt a little dizzy. Of course, of course, Soonyoung was about to eat and he didn’t want to get dirty, of course he’d take his shirt off, that made sense and he had no reason to think differently. In fact - </p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo responded, hastily bringing his hands up to shove the fabric away from his friend’s shoulders, working the shirt off him as he kissed him. In fact, he was happy to help make sure Soonyoung’s shirt didn’t get dirty. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung giggled then sighed into the kiss, curling his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulders again but this time burying his fingers in the man’s hair, using it to hold his body closer against him. It was getting slightly more frantic now - it always did - and their lips picked up speed, the sound of smacking and soft sighs filling the room. Wonwoo stroked along Soonyoung’s jaw with long slender fingers, tilting the man’s chin up slightly and kissing him deeply. </p><p> </p><p>Then all at once, Soonyoung pulled away with a smack!</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay - I’m really hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>He giggled breathlessly, bracing a hand against Wonwoo’s chest and giggling again as the man pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth, not quite ready for it to be over. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously I’m starving, I’m sorry!” </p><p> </p><p>His stomach growled between them just then and Wonwoo huffed out an incredulous laugh, shaking his head as he detached himself from the man and crawled to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll heat it up for you, it must have gone cold by now.”</p><p> </p><p>He commented, honestly thankful for the opportunity to walk it off - whatever it was, the thing that was fluttering painfully in the pit of his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonuuuu, have I mentioned I love having you here~?” </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung cooed after his friend from his spot on the carpet, taking the opportunity to flop down and stretch a bit - still recovering from hunching over spreadsheets. Wonwoo hummed noncommentally as he pulled the food from the microwave and padded back over. </p><p> </p><p>Actually, it seemed like Soonyoung hadn't been sure about the whole situation at first, but Wonwoo was glad he had passed whatever the criteria had been to help his friend relax in his own home again. He knew Soonyoung liked his space, liked things his way. Wonwoo was just glad he still fit into all that. </p><p> </p><p>When Wonwoo set the bowl aside and knelt down again, he was surprised Soonyoung was waiting for him. The man brought both hands up to cup his cheeks and Wonwoo held very still, startled by the tender look Soonyoung fixed him with.</p><p> </p><p>“And I'll make sure it's warm for you, I'm sorry about last night.”</p><p> </p><p>He reassured softly, like it had been on his mind all day to say. The fluttering was back, Wonwoo noted. Then Soonyoung released him, turning to pounce on his dinner and declare with a mouth full of food,</p><p> </p><p> “Let’s watch a movie!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hello - woah!”</p><p> </p><p>The moment Seokmin opened the door to his apartment he was met with an avalanche of grocery bags and immediately scrambled to support the wobbling tower with his arms, eyes bugging out of his head at the sudden, food-based assault. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan and Mingyu leapt up a few feet behind him in the living room to see what was going on and were just in time to see Wonwoo emerge from behind the wall of groceries, looking sheepish as Seokmin helped him get a handle on the bags he was juggling. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah - sorry about that... I think I may have bitten off more than I can chew here… I’m glad you’re home.”</p><p> </p><p>He did look genuinely relieved both by the sight of Seokmin and by the assistance with his load and so the younger man stepped aside to let him inside, balancing a bag in one arm to pull the door closed behind him as he asked, </p><p> </p><p>“What is all this, Wonwoo?”</p><p> </p><p>The pair in the living room hurried over to help as well, taking a bag from each man as Wonwoo smiled kindly at them both. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Mingyu’s here, that’s even better.”</p><p> </p><p>He noted as the four of them bustled their way into the kitchen to set down their loads on the counter. Then the trio turned on the newcomer with curious expressions, awaiting the explanation that would hopefully help this make any sense. The eldest adjusted his glasses sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p>“So… I could really use your help. I want to cook for Soonyoung so he’ll stop coming here for dinner all the time, but I don’t really know how to make anything. I was hoping maybe you could teach me some basic stuff while he’s with Seungcheol and Jihoon at the gym, hence why I brought all these groceries…”</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off as he eyed the assortment of bags on the counter behind him, the plan starting to sound pretty weak now that he was saying it out loud. He probably should’ve asked properly before carrying it all here, but his determination to learn something new today had gotten him perhaps a little too excited… </p><p> </p><p>“Pause.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin clamped a hand down on the man’s shoulder, fixing him with a serious look. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you telling me that Soonyoung is working out with Jihoon right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo nodded, adjusting his glasses on his nose again, a little taken aback by the sudden seriousness. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeah, the three of them workout together every weekend as far as I can tell…”</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin looked away and brought his fist to his mouth, locking a knuckle between his teeth with a whine that sounded pained before just as quickly turning back to grab Wonwoo by the shoulders, expression serious again. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you could get him to take pict-”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we’ll help teach you how to cook, Wonwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan stepped between the pair, disconnecting his roommate’s death grip on the eldest and turning on him to clap his hands mock-sweetly on the man’s cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna need you to get a grip, Minnie, your crazy is showing. Focus on the mission.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin took a deep breath through his nose, then admitted through puckered lips from his roommate squeezing his cheeks, </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, I’m sorry. I lost myself there for a second.”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like these are kind of random ingredients, did you have a certain recipe in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was at the counter now, rifling through the bags with interest and half talking to himself as he added, </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose we could make bibimbap…”</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to the group and pursed his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“That is - if I’m allowed to help out with this…?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave his boyfriend an innocent, questioning look, and Seungkwan turned to smack him on the chest mock-playfully - but actually hard. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be willfully obtuse, Kim Mingyu. Of course you’re going to help us out with this sidequest.”</p><p> </p><p>He emphasized, clarifying the role of today’s task in the grander scheme of the Operation, and where his boyfriend fit into it. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo watched the three chattering with his eyebrows pulled together, following nearly none of what any of them were saying, but starting to get the sense that they were going to help him do this. </p><p> </p><p>“The only thing is,”</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the clock on the stove and worried at his bottom lip, </p><p> </p><p>“We don’t really have a lot of time.”</p><p> </p><p>The trio noted the time too and nodded, everyone looking thoughtful as they considered the problem. Then Seungkwan snapped his fingers together. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I have an idea. I’ll distract Soonyoung - I won’t be much help in the kitchen anyways. I can take him out while you guys do your thing here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo looked relieved again, peering between his three friends with a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he’d probably signed himself up for more than he should have by trying to learn cooking just to feed Soonyoung. But with the help of these three he felt like he at least had a shot at succeeding now, and it was worth a try. </p><p> </p><p>Every time he thought about the look in his friend’s eyes as he lamented not having home cooking to eat, it sent his guts into a rollercoaster twist all over again. It just seemed like such an obvious thing he could do for Soonyoung, something to make the man happy and maybe pay back even an ounce of the love the man always showered on him. It still wasn’t enough… but it could be a good start, if he could pull this off. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later he was leaning over a frypan with Seokmin and Mingyu on either side of him, all three observing the sizzling vegetables in the pan as they roasted. It was the third meal they were attempting, having already whipped up some stew and soup and packed them away to-go so Wonwoo and Soonyoung would have several meals on hand the next few days. </p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Wonwoo was a diligent student and was already starting to get the hang of it, Seokmin and Mingyu falling silent and just observing for the first time as the man carefully stirred at the veggies with a wooden spoon. </p><p> </p><p>Now was a good chance to chat, Seokmin thought to himself as he leaned over the pan and inhaled through his nose with a pleased hum. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, this is really turning out good, Wonwoo. And I think it’s so romantic that you’re doing all this for Soonyoungie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Romantic?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo raised his eyebrows over at the man, who blinked back at him innocently. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu chimed in with a nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Cooking for someone is definitely romantic. I even cooked for Seungkwan on our first date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo blinked up at the taller man next, then dropped his gaze back down to the pan, stirring slowly at the sizzling contents. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know that…”</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off, and Seokmin stared at the man’s face with an eager expression, anticipating an epiphany. But Wonwoo just shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying to be romantic or anything, I just wanted to help Soonyoung out. Since he’s been such a big help to me…”</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin frowned slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“I get that, but - Wonwoo…”</p><p> </p><p>The man blinked over at him again and the younger man pursed his lips, considering his options. This was getting ridiculous, he decided - better to just come out with it. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you like Soonyoung? Isn’t that what this is about?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu froze up behind Wonwoo as he blinked between the pair, surprised Seokmin had just put it out in the open like that. Maybe this Operation really was beyond him, because he never would have approached it like that. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo just frowned at Seokmin. </p><p> </p><p>“What? No, I mean… we’re just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin frowned back at the older man, searching his face. The most troubling thing he found, though, was that Wonwoo was speaking genuinely: it wasn’t that he was hiding or lying about his feelings, it was more like… he wasn’t even aware of his own feelings. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was in love with Soonyoung. Of that Seokmin was absolutely certain: he knew the look the man gave his best friend too well, because it was the one he gave Jihoon when he wasn’t looking. He’d seen the private kiss they’d shared in the office, and knew he was not just meddling, or seeing things that weren’t there. </p><p> </p><p>“But…”</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin really wasn’t sure what to say next. This mission was going to need a major reevaluation - it was turning into Operation: Help Wonwoo and Soonyoung Realize They’re In Love With Each Other.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the front door banged open, causing all three men to jump. </p><p> </p><p>“Guess who’s here!”</p><p> </p><p>Announced a distinctly Soonyoung voice, too loudly. The door slammed closed again as a second voice belonging to Seungkwan added, </p><p> </p><p>“Guess who’s drunk!”</p><p> </p><p>The pair appeared in the entryway of the kitchen and Soonyoung gasped at the sight of his best friend and temporary roommate, bounding over on unsteady feet to fling his arms around the man, who stumbled slightly from the weight of him. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess Soonyoung?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu chuckled as he watched the pair, then hastily brought his arms up to catch his boyfriend as he shuffled unsteady over to him, eyes glittering and smile lazy. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re half right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you drunk, Seungkwan, I thought you went to the mall??”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu gave a bewildered laugh as Seungkwan snaked his arms around his middle and pressed his cheek to his chest, eyes slipping closed like he was sleepy. </p><p> </p><p>“We did!”</p><p> </p><p>He argued, then yawned. </p><p> </p><p>“You try spending hours alone with that guy and see if you don’t need a drink by the end of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin giggled as he observed the pairs, a little unsure what to make of the situation at this point. Was it still romantic if Soonyoung was drunk? Though of course, allegedly it wasn’t supposed to even be romantic…</p><p> </p><p>“You cooked this?! You cooked this for me?!”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung was exclaiming from where he swayed in Wonwoo’s arms, blinking down at the stirfry in the pan in amazement as the latter just chuckled shyly. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, y-yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the best best friend ever Wonu, seriously the best!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Soonie.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin watched Wonwoo’s face with a frown, noting how pointedly blank it was as he busied himself with turning off the pan and gathering their things to go while supporting a giggly, swaying Soonyoung. He didn’t necessarily look like he felt the best. </p><p> </p><p>Seokmin found himself really wishing he’d had longer to talk to the man, but Wonwoo was already leaving with the fruit of his labor in one arm and his intoxicated roommate in the other, whatever feelings he’d been teasing to the surface buried deep once again - likely shrouded even from Wonwoo himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye bye Soonyoungie, make sure you drink some water~!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan cooed after the pair as they made their way to the door, Seokmin worrying at his bottom lip at the flat “I’ll take care of him” Wonwoo called back in return. Then the door swung closed, and they were alone in the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>“Seungkwannie’s so cute when he’s drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung sighed absently, curling his arms tighter around Wonwoo’s own and mushing his cheek against his shoulder as the man directed them both towards the elevators at the end of the hall. </p><p> </p><p>“He is,” Wonwoo agreed, equally absently.</p><p> </p><p>You are too. </p><p> </p><p>“Are we gonna eat that stirfry? The one - I just saw it, you made it…”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung slowed to peer around in confusion, glancing over his shoulder at the door he’d just emerged from, trying to put the hazy pieces together. Wonwoo held up the bag of food he’d packed up for them and gently nudged his friend to keep walking with him with a patient smile. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s right here, we’ll eat back at your place.”</p><p> </p><p>He chucked dryly to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“I can tell you’re going to pass out the second you’re done eating, aren’t you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not -!”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung tried to protest but was interrupted by a jaw cracking yawn, mouth stretching wide and eyes squeezing shut in such a childish expression that his friend couldn’t help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>If he was being honest with himself, Wonwoo was feeling disappointed that the romantic dinner he cooked didn't go the way he'd wanted it to. </p><p> </p><p>Because if he was really being honest with himself, that was what he'd been trying to do, and Seokmin had called him out on it in the polite way only he could - but it did deserve calling out. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was deliberately doing something in order to show Soonyoung his love and appreciation. But that wasn't where it ended, he realized now that the disappointment was beginning to sink in. </p><p> </p><p>He'd expected a certain kind of reaction out of Soonyoung - he wanted it, it was why he'd gone to all the effort, beyond just being nice. He'd wanted to see his best friend's eyes light up, and know he'd been the one to make it happen. He'd wanted Soonyoung to giggle and squirm and turn red in the cheeks like he did when he was really happy, and maybe tuck his chin into the crook of Wonwoo's neck, and maybe kiss him, and whisper his thanks into the shell of his ear. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo wanted all that, which is why he hoped cooking dinner would be romantic, and why he was feeling disappointed now, because he hadn't quite gotten it (because Soonyoung was drunk). </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung sighed heavily as they stepped together onto the elevator and Wonwoo pursed his lips down at his friend, using his free hand to guide the man’s head closer against his shoulder, supporting him there.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have a good time with Seungkwannie?”</p><p> </p><p>He prompted, trying to distract from the dizziness he was sure was beginning to bother the man. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung’s hair brushed pleasantly against Wonwoo’s cheek as he nodded, then huffed again. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I was pooped even before we met up - I think I overdid it at the gym... It’s that damn office gremlin, I should stop going with him...”</p><p> </p><p>His friend simply hummed his response, still lost in his own thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Now that he was being honest with himself, Wonwoo felt like the biggest asshole alive. Who was he to expect anything of Soonyoung, let alone his affection? Was he so shallow as to do nice things for his friend only because he expected something in return? That way of thinking twisted in his stomach painfully. If he knew someone was treating Soonyoung like that, it would make him angry - but there was only himself to be mad at, now. </p><p> </p><p>As he keyed them back into Soonyoung’s apartment and began serving up dinner for them both, Wonwoo concluded that he'd gotten way too caught up in the addictive nature of Soonyoung's affection: the man was so unpredictable with it, and it felt so good to have, and they'd come together so fast after so long, and it was so unclear what they were even doing, but Wonwoo knew what felt good at least, so he’d been chasing that... but he wasn't going to do that at his best friend's expense. </p><p> </p><p>It was time to dial things way back, find a stable level of friendship between them and stick to it. He'd already taken up enough of Soonyoung's time and kindness. From now on he'd focus on paying that back to his friend without getting caught up in his own desires. He reminded himself of his earlier conclusion that probably everyone wanted to kiss Soonyoung, and do romantic things for him, and vie for his affection - he was just the only idiot actually acting on that impulse. </p><p> </p><p>But he was better than that, and he was going to do better for his friend. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I’m having some thoughts.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan muttered against the curve of his boyfriend’s lips, mashing them together for another moment while the man hummed between them before pulling back from the kiss enough to lift an eyebrow up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>The younger pursed his lips down at his boyfriend where he was spread out on the mattress underneath him, arms curled loosely around his middle to hold them close together as they kissed. </p><p> </p><p>As much as Seungkwan loved drunk makeouts, he was having a lot of Thoughts, and if he was being honest with himself this activity could go on for hours if he let it, so it was probably as good a time as any to pump the brakes a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I just, like, monologue for a minute, and you can remember all this to tell Seokmin in the morning? So I don’t lose my train of thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu snorted but flashed an amused smile, always endeared by his drunk boyfriend’s musings. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure Kwannie, go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan nodded with a relieved expression and turned over to settle down against his boyfriend’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder and blinking up at the little twinkling string lights Mingyu had helped him hang along the ceiling a few weeks ago. The older man readjusted his arms around his boyfriend, bringing a hand up to stroke slowly through his hair and settling in for the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan raised a pointer finger so they both could see it. </p><p> </p><p>“But! Once you tell Seokmin all this you’ll have to forget it, ‘cause it has to do with the Soonyoung operation.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu let out an amused laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re thinking about Soonyoung while we’re making out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can multitask.”</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend could hear the eyeroll in Seungkwan’s voice, before he continued, </p><p> </p><p>“He and I got to talking when we got drunk together, earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“How exactly did you manage to get drunk at the mall, babe?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan waved a hand, dismissing the question. </p><p> </p><p>“Judging by the way he was talking, he seems to really not know that Wonwoo likes him. The crazy part is, though, that it also seems like he really likes Wonwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu perked up. </p><p> </p><p>“He said that? Straight up?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan shook his head against his boyfriend’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“No, but it was just really obvious once I got him talking about him… He’d get this kind of faraway look in his eye…”</p><p> </p><p>The younger man craned his neck up to purse his lips up at his human pillow. </p><p> </p><p>“I think he really loves him.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu mirrored his boyfriend’s endeared expression, hugging him a little closer. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s so cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan agreed, tucking his face back against Mingyu’s chest before adding, </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I misjudged the situation a bit. I don’t think Soonyoung is leading Wonwoo on intentionally or anything like that. He just seems really… Conflicted.”</p><p> </p><p>The older man nodded slowly, impressed that his boyfriend was able to reevaluate his judgements - while drunk?? He pursed his lips in thought. </p><p> </p><p>“In that case, don’t you think we could solve all this by just telling him that Wonwoo likes him?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not so sure… I’m not convinced that’s what’s holding him back. I think for now, we should keep the operation as is: we have to help Soonyoung realize his feelings. That dummy…”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, shaking his head again, then craned his neck to peer back up at his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“You know that I care a lot about that guy, right? We joke around, but he’s one of my best friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu nodded with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know, you don’t have to tell me. I figured out we were friends the first time you made me that god awful lemon drink. You torture us ‘cause you care, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean take time out of my day to lovingly and caringly fix all your problems for you because I’m a good fucking person? Why yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan retorted with a smack to his boyfriend’s arm that made him crack up. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly though Mingyu stopped laughing with an “Oh!” and a snap of his fingers that had Seungkwan craning his neck back up at the man. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait I just remembered something important I had to tell you!”</p><p> </p><p>He exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>“While you were out with Soonyoung we talked to Wonwoo, and he said he doesn’t have a crush on him. He insisted they’re just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan sat up on his elbow to frown down at his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me? What in the - these guys…” </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head with a sigh, drooping back down onto Mingyu’s chest with a tsk. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t even imagine living with such a lack of self awareness.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu lifted an eyebrow down at his boyfriend, though he knew he couldn’t see it. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, it took you pretty long to admit you liked me, if I’m remembering correctly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was busy!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan snapped, clearly not for the first time (as how exactly they’d gotten together and who had fallen for who first was a frequent point of contention between them). Mingyu just chuckled, bringing his arms around the younger man to pull him closer against him and craning down to press a kiss into his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Well if it goes anything like how it went for us, I’m sure they’ll feel it was worth the wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan sniffled from where he was tucked against his boyfriend’s chest, voice suddenly wobbly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, I’m melting…”</p><p> </p><p>He whined, and Mingyu suddenly perked up at the sound, craning to try and catch a glimpse of his boyfriend and practically rolling his eyes at the pouting, teary face he was met with. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, I almost forgot you're drunk…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! You’re just a stupid… sweetheart… idiot… I love you…”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan malfunctioned as he tried to put up his usual fight while also being flooded with alcohol-induced feelings for his boyfriend, who cracked up at the effort and wiped the tears from his cheeks before pulling back the blankets on the unoccupied side of the bed and beginning to direct Seungkwan into it. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I think it’s time we got you to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alone?!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan protested, wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend as if he thought he was leaving and never coming back. Mingyu cracked up again though he struggled under the sudden restraints as he maneuvered them both under the covers. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he reached over and clicked off the light. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>some bonus boogyu at the end there just for me ✌️ remember your roots, office au</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank you all for your kind words and incredible patience! sorry for the delay with this one but I really enjoyed diving into Soonyoungie's funky little head for this chapter and I hope you do too :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung’s head was killing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, eyes cracked open just enough to trace over the surface, willing it to distract him a little from the throbbing behind his eyelids. He was trapped in the uncomfortable place between awake and asleep - unable to achieve much of either, though the latter would be greatly preferred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d concluded long ago that it must be pretty late in the morning because the soft breathing a few feet to the right that he’d grown so accustomed to the past week was not currently present, meaning Wonwoo was already up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung smacked his lips together and made a face at how dry his mouth was, throat stinging a little with each swallow. He needed… Water. And aspirin. He needed a lot of things, but those would definitely be a good start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up and dropped his face into his hands, rubbing his fingers into his eyes, working hard to try and shake the heaviness settled over his body. A major part of him wished with a groan that he could go back to sleep, try again in an hour or two, but he knew he couldn’t. His mind wouldn’t let him. It was spinning, and not from the hangover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung hadn’t even been that drunk yesterday - in fact, it was worse than that. He remembered everything: getting drunk at the mall with Seungkwan, the subsequent drunk conversations they’d had, coming home to a fresh cooked meal from apparently aspiring chef Wonwoo, and spending the evening making a stupid drunk fool of himself while cat eyes watched on and on, from every direction, their scrutiny inescapable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ugh - </span>
  <em>
    <span>those eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>… but actually, it wasn’t really the cats’ gazes that worried him now. It was the eyes from before that - equally discerning, even when drunk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seungkwan, that bastard.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The man had gotten in his head. Stepped right on in and rearranged the mental furniture, kicking up all kinds of dust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Such a pain,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soonyoung thought with another groan as he finally dropped his hands away from rubbing darkness into his eyelids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It sounds like you don’t really know how to feel about Wonwoo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The observation was enough to make him look up from stirring his straw idly through the melting ice of his drink. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“About Wonwoo? No way, that’s easy, he’s my best friend - I mean besides you and Seokminnie, but obviously you guys are different…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungkwan was smiling very kindly at him - it didn’t look right coming from that guy. He tilted his head at him curiously. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Obviously?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soonyoung chewed absently at his straw. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well - yeah…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously there was a difference between his friendship with Wonwoo and Seokmin and Seungkwan - after all, he was only regularly making out with one of them… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though that situation was a little tricky to explain; maybe it was because he and Wonwoo had known each other so much longer… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though didn’t that imply he would one day start making out with Seokmin and Seungkwan too? He loved them, but Soonyoung didn’t see that day ever coming. Well, Wonwoo was just different in that way… Obviously…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay, don’t worry yourself too much about it, Soonyoungie.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungkwan patted his hand gently over the one Soonyoung had rested on the table. He was sounding </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind</span>
  <em>
    <span> again. The older man peeked over at his friend, suddenly a little more reluctant to meet the soft smile he knew was waiting for him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wonwoo’s a really ‘go with the flow’ kind of guy, so you can just go at your own pace in figuring it all out. I get that you like to do things your way.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soonyoung frowned, pulling his eyebrows together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean by that? I’m not… go with the flow?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungkwan tilted his head at him again, giggling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um… no? You’re pretty neurotic, Soonyoung, that’s why we get along so well.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He pursed his lips, considering himself before adding, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And also why we super don’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The older man leaned back in his seat, frowning to himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was news to him. He considered himself pretty flexible. Well… he’d never actually put any thought to it before, but anyway, if he’d been asked a few minutes ago if he was a ‘go with the flow’ type of person, he would’ve said yes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungkwan sat forward in his seat, clasping both the man’s hands in his own as he hastily added,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay, I think that’s why you and Wonwoo get along so well, too - he follows your lead! You guys make a great pair.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Soonyoung was over the deep end now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wonwoo followed his lead? He was doing things ‘his way’? But if Soonyoung was leading wouldn’t he have to take responsibility for what they were doing, which would require acknowledging what they were doing, which he had sort of specifically </span>
  </em>
  <span>not</span>
  <em>
    <span> been doing for a very long time now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you took me out to have fun.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He suddenly pouted, expression sullen, and Seungkwan perked up, waving his hands in front of him, backpedaling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did! Finish your drink, Soonyoungie, and I’ll buy us both another round.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungkwan gestured across the table at the drink and the older man complied, knocking back the rest of its contents in one gulp. When he emerged from the bottom of his drink, Soonyoung shot his friend a look. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I already </span>
  </em>
  <span>know</span>
  <em>
    <span> that Wonwoo and I make a great pair, for the record.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was sick of everyone trying to talk to him about it. Sorry to them that not everyone has a Wonwoo in their life to be best friends with and come home to (at least for now). </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soonyoung reached across the table and grabbed the remains of Seungkwan’s drink, downing that too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man protested, but they both ended up cracking up at each other’s expressions. And after that, it was more fun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not quite fun enough, Soonyoung sighed to himself as he climbed to his feet and stretched, shuffling for the bedroom door. Because he still remembered all that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought spiraling,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he wasn’t even drunk anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, no matter - a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice, hot shower </span>
  </em>
  <span>would probably have him feeling like himself again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, you’re up. I figured you were going to sleep all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice chirped from somewhere in the living room as Soonyoung emerged from the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was momentarily blinded by the amount of sunlight flooding the apartment, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes with a groan and noting that Wonwoo must have opened all the blinds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still Soonyoung felt the need to protest, a part of him remembering that his friend had scolded him before bed for drinking too much, and he scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>drunk, you kno - oh, god.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung’s vision cleared just in time to take in the sight of Wonwoo standing before him, brow lifted and a hand planted on his hip - which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bare,</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he was wearing a loose fitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>crop top</span>
  </em>
  <span> along with his usual lounge pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung demanded, rapidly flipping between staring at Wonwoo’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>abs</span>
  </em>
  <span> and anywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>except </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wonwoo’s - </span>
  <em>
    <span>ABS?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Abs. He was seeing abs on Wonwoo right now. Those had not been there last he’d checked. NOT that he checked regularly?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo tilted his head at him, glancing around, then seemed to figure it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s finally a warm day out so I opened up all the windows, I hope you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dragged a hand through his hair and it was then that Soonyoung finally noticed that Wonwoo was a little sweaty. His eyes fixated on a bead of it as it trailed down the length of Wonwoo’s neck and over his collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just finishing up a workout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man explained. Soonyoung swallowed thickly, dragging his eyes up to frown at his friend, reeling. So Wonwoo was just rolling around in his living room in a crop top actively giving himself abs, huh? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna shower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung announced suddenly, and a little too loudly, spinning on his heel and - embarrassingly - actually stumbling a little in his haste to make it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>the only room in this damn apartment that locks.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Soonyoung, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo - </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy evil imposter Wonwoo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soonyoung decided - called after him, sounding concerned - </span>
  <em>
    <span>a hoax, how concerned could you ever really be while in a crop top,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soonyoung reasoned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He insisted before slamming the bathroom door behind him and locking it, letting out a heavy breath of relief once safe on the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was more hungover than he thought. Yeah - this was probably all just the hangover. He was feeling all dizzy and confused. And hot. Sweaty, that is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Soonyoung shakily crossed to the shower to turn it on, setting it to cold. He was sure once he was done with this </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice, cold shower,</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything would be back as it should: sexy evil imposter Wonwoo would be gone, and so would his headache, and his dizziness, and confusion, and the naggy little Seungkwan voice in his head or on his shoulder or whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> all go away - for a little while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was like Soonyoung had learned a new word, and was suddenly seeing it everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the only way he could wrap his head around what was happening to him as he tried to continue functioning through his days with his best friend slash roommate even though </span>
  <em>
    <span>something had changed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung had known for a long time that Wonwoo was cute. Cute, and sexy, and smart, and thoughtful - hell, he regularly made out with the man! They’d lived together in college! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung had seen Wonwoo kiss other people before, seen him higher than a kite at shitty basement parties, seen him cry at Pixar movies and accept academic awards onstage and throw up in the back of a taxi and step naked out of the shower. There was nothing about Wonwoo that could ever be </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Soonyoung - or so he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had something to do with specifics. He had seen Wonwoo curled with his legs beneath him in plenty of armchairs with that comfortable but attentive, half lidded expression he’d get. But now, it wasn’t just any chair, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soonyoung’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> chair in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soonyoung’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> apartment, and Wonwoo wasn’t attending just anyone, he was attending </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hummed tune while he made coffee in the morning, the exposed midriff as he stretched out his arms above his head, the soft smile he offered whenever he passed by - it was all for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soonyoung, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not for anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even now Wonwoo was approaching the PR department as they filed out of their conference room, Soonyoung having wrapped up their team sync and dismissed them for the evening, but the manager knew Wonwoo wasn’t approaching the group - he was approaching </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wonwoo was smiling cutely and looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh so delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his well-tailored, slate grey suit, and he was beelining over to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> not anyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung knew he was being a little territorial, but for some reason, he just couldn’t stop this train of thought now that it had started. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neurotic,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the disembodied voice of Seungkwan echoed in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m heading out in a minute but I wanted to give this to you before I go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo fell into step beside Soonyoung as the manager made his way towards his office, waiting until Soonyoung could set down his computer and papers on his desk before handing over a triangle kimbap. Soonyoung’s stomach roared to life just at the sight of it and he took the rice ball to begin unwrapping, blinking curiously at Wonwoo who simply shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured you'd be here a while longer, right? This should hold you over till dinner. I’ll have it ready when you get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my favorite person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung said seriously as he shoved half the kimbap in his mouth at once. But Wonwoo just laughed and rolled his eyes at the comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you even do before I started feeding you anyways, just starve?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s why you can’t ever leave me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung responded as he swallowed thickly and shoved the rest of the food in his cheeks. Wonwoo just chuckled again and turned to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Don’t take too long coming home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The manager just nodded, watching his friend make his way back out into the main office without a backwards glance. Did he know he looked cool when he did that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung watched Wonwoo wave to Jun and hurry over to join him on the way to the elevator, pulling out his phone to show the man something on it. They leaned their heads close together over the screen, absorbing whatever was on it, then giggled, Wonwoo’s nose crinkling as he did. Did he know he looked cute when he did that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the fucking rice ball tasted better because it had come from Wonwoo, and Soonyoung had to wonder if he was losing his mind. Is that what all of this was leading up to? Seungkwan had implied that Wonwoo was following Soonyoung’s lead, but at this point it seemed to be Wonwoo who was leading Soonyoung over the deep end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dammit, Seungkwan.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung hissed to himself as he broke himself free from staring at Wonwoo getting on the elevators to instead start gathering his laptop and notebook. All this new </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought spiraling</span>
  </em>
  <span> was probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault, the manager had concluded.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The senior account executive suddenly materialized in the doorway of the office looking bewildered, having apparently been passing by the open door and overheard Soonyoung literally curse his name. The manager just rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nevermind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a weirdo, Soonyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Seungkwan’s turn to roll his eyes as he turned and went on his way again, the manager watching him go with a flat expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wonwoo doesn’t mind that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was part of what made Wonwoo a different kind of best friend than Seungkwan or Seokmin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Neurotic,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Seungkwan of Soonyoung’s mind echoed again - as eager as his real life counterpart to get the last word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung was still dwelling in his thoughts a few minutes later as he found himself holed up in one of the conference rooms, staring down at the budget report he was supposed to be reviewing until the numbers began to swirl and dance around the page. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you stare long enough they’ll start balancing themselves, is that what you’re thinking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon scoffed at him from across the table as he glanced up from his own report, red pen in hand and suit jacket and dress shirt draped over the back of the chair beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung scowled across at his fellow manager, then down at the paper in front of him. What he was thinking? That was kind of a tough question right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully his phone suddenly vibrated from where it had been discarded on the table some time ago, freeing Soonyoung from trying to answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snatched up his phone and opened the message he received only to be met with a somewhat poorly angled picture of a grey cat rubbing against a grey pant suit leg, both lit up by the glow of a street lamp above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WW: met a new friend on the walk home. We have matching suits lol 😸</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung frowned down at the picture with his eyebrows pulled together long enough that Jihoon scoffed at him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, is it bad news or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The manager held out his phone for his coworker to see, who tilted his head curiously at the picture before lifting an eyebrow at Soonyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, and this cute cat pic is upsetting you because…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung pocketed his phone with a frustrated sigh. It was really starting to get on his damn nerves that for some reason no one but him was affected by </span>
  <em>
    <span>how fucking cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wonwoo was at any given moment. Were they all </span>
  <em>
    <span>blind?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>upset,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung dropped his face down to dig the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But where was he even supposed to start?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t concentrate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung finally deflated with a sigh, sounding exhausted enough that Jihoon offered him a sympathetic look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it then, just go home and we’ll work on it tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung sighed again, wanting to protest but having no argument. There was no way he could get any more work done tonight. So instead he nodded, beginning to gather his things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon watched him as he did, eyeing the manager’s distracted expression with a soft smile of his own - since it wouldn’t be seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice having someone to come home to, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when Soonyoung looked up from closing his briefcase, Jihoon had returned to his work, lips pursed as he wrote out a figure on the page. Soonyoung shrugged and stood, pulling on his suit jacket and pocketing his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Night, Jihoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seeya, Soonyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator ride down to the lobby was strangely cathartic in its silence, and by the time he stepped out into the cool night air, Soonyoung was already feeling better - less heavy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life didn’t have to be as damn complicated as he was making it out to be, he reminded himself. A brisk walk home through the night was simple no matter what. And at the end of it, Wonwoo was waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A car pulled up to the garage exit just as Soonyoung was passing the sidewalk, and the window rolled down to reveal a familiar face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minghao!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung lit up as he recognized one of his managees behind the wheel, and Minghao looked pleasantly surprised too as he offered, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want a ride?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung didn’t think twice before climbing into the passenger seat, buckling in before reaching over to clap his friend on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks man, great timing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just thinking the same thing. Isn’t this early for you to be heading out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man commented with a knowing smile and glance in his manager’s direction before turning his attention to the road. Soonyoung giggled, peering out the window at the passing streetlights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, guilty as charged. Don’t tell the others that their manager is slacking!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clapped his hands together in a mock plea over at the man, but Minghao simply chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all think you work too hard as it is already, Soonyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man rolled his eyes with a chuckle of his own, having heard it all before. Especially from Minghao - though at least his nagging was more tolerable than Seungkwan's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even Chan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung pouted, watching Minghao’s face for the telltale twitch at the corner of his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well not Chan, but he’s just as nuts as you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao answered easily, and Soonyoung caught the twinkle of his eye in the mirror as the man flicked on his blinker and pulled up outside his building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>God, the guy was younger than him but he was so damn </span><em><span>poised.</span></em> <em><span>Relaxed.</span></em><span> Could he bottle some of it up for Soonyoung? Maybe he should ask. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a short way, isn’t it? Must be a nice walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man commented, and Soonyoung nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m still glad I gave you a ride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao continued, resting a gentle hand over Soonyoung’s own before the man could unbuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s something I wanted to ask you before you go, Soonyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung blinked, but then offered his managee a warm smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, shoot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao returned the smile, just as warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to go on a date with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i took a quiz today that said im soonyoungcore. check out my twitter @wooziwinks to see what that looks like in action lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>